WHAT! I CAN'T BE!
by Yazziyou's Daydreamer
Summary: What if Ichigo's mom had gotten drunk and Isshin wasn't with her 15 years ago? There is humor in it but there is some twistedness. Byakuya is not paired with Ichigo. Byakuya is willing to do just about anything to get what is rightfully his. Longest chap I have EVER posted now up. Meet Byakuya's Uncle the Tailor.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK!!! WHOOP! I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! **

**Yazziyou:** Laughs I hope they wont even bother with reading it!

**Me:** Shut up! Starts to stomp on him!

**Yazziyou: **HHHHELP M-ME! Hand twitching comically!

**Me:** Kick him in the face. Tosses him into a crowd of fan guys/girls!

**Yazziyou: **AHHHHHH HELP ME I"LL BE GOOD!!!!!!! Curls up in a ball in a corner!

**Me:** Siting pretzel stile watching Yazziyou's psychotic episode.

Ichigooooo! GET UP MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!!!! Isshin screamed as loud as possible as he broke down the door and jumped up in the air aiming a two legged flying kick at his son, who dived out of bed onto the floor just in time! He heried out of his room with the new school uniform that he had set on his desk just for something like this! He was positive that would happen for his first day of 9th grade. He even tried to give him 'the talk' last night! When he Ichigo had found his way down stairs his little sister, Yuzu, was cooking bacon, scrambled eggs, and some kind of cake? GOOD MORNING ICH-NII! (I think that is how you spell it? Anyways, I am going to let his sisters say that, and besides that I am not going to put those Japanese endings on my characters names. 1 I get confused 2 it is easier this way.) She smiled brightly! Then, giving him a generous amount of the great smelling food right of of the stove. She had also gave him the food right off of old goat face's plate right as he was about to stab his fork into it. When Ichigo was walking out of the door for his first day of high school his dad was still crying and throwing a hissy fit! By the time the door was closed behind him his father was sobbing hysterically to his deceased wives poster that took up a hole wall in the living room! Kirin just shook her head. CRASH!!! Ichigo sighed 'How in the Hell can I be related to them!'

**After school at the park**

Ichigo sat alone at the park in the center of the town/city what ever it is, reading Shakespeare, his day had been completely uneventful. Sakara petals occasionally falling onto the pages of his book or in his vibrant hair making the two colors clash! The little ghost girl that he had befriended happily skipped over to greet the teen. "Hello!" "O! Hi!" he smiled brilliantly! For a long time she just sat there content with the boy laying her head on his slender side while he red. Eventually he had to go home, feeling like every time he saw her, extremely guilty! The girl reminded him of his sweet little sister Yuzu! He hadn't even ate dinner, going up to is average teen room the moment he had gotten home.

**2 Days later**

he went to the park again. Falling asleep under his favorite tree, it was a big old Sakara! Seeming to hold more of the pink gems than any other in the entire area! Suddenly there was a loud screech like noise then a earthquake shake of the ground!

**At home that night**

Ichigo was almost asleep, almost the entire night he had been thinking of the horrible thing that he had been forced to impale him self on a the midget Rukia's sword to save his family! She was sleeping in his closet at the moment what was he going to do?!

Yaya! I keep skipping stuff but I reeeeal wont to get going on the main story! Also I made Ichigo about 15. The Sakara tree has meaning! I know it is kind of boring at first but, everyone has to start some where! Also sorry it is so short! Please review! O! Another thing! Can some one take Yazziyou off my hands for like a day so I can actually sleep! If you do though your going to have to probably put him in a straitjacket, cocoon him him in chains, get a titanium door that is 50feet thick, chain that up, do the same with your room and hope for the best! He will probably just try to come back home, but just in case........... Also, I will probably up date faster if I had more sleep! I will also, if you wont, send Neena! He is some what afraid of her! She is a natural Arrancar.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chap is only a few hundred words..... But, I want to skip past all the training and stuff to going to S.S. I want to get to the main story part, sorry if you guys wanted me to write it all and if I got what they say some times I can't remember what people did or said sometimes, SORRY! But, the story is going to be very different in a lot of ways, so?........

RUKIA! NO! You are arrested for willingly giving a human your power. The boy drew his large sword. I WON'T LET YYYYYOOOOU!!!!!!!!!! the black haired noble ached as he walked through the rice paper door. The boy on the ground behind him, helpless in the rain, barely consciousness, bleeding horrible!

**Urahara's place**

you have finally awoken! The strange blond snapped his fan shut.

It's ok if your still thirsty! But, if you get hungry you know that you are going to become a hollow. Jinta said in an unnaturally, serious air to the fire truck red haired boy. His body language and words were heavily laced with a bit of pitty and harshness.

AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! As the blinding smoke cleared a out line was visible of the monster that they all had thought die in the deep dark hole! Urahara protectively stood in front of the two strange children ready to defend them. The smoke cleared and to all of there surprise, a very human looking hollow with a sword and the clothing of a Soul Reaper was standing only feet away! Before anyone had the chance to act the hollow? Smashed its mask into little bits with the butt of its sword! Your ok, Urahara said quietly with relieve. Ya-yaya..... the orange haired teen grinned and scratched the back of his head.

Thanks for reading through it! Tell me what I should change if you think that I should change anything.

Well thank you and please review! BWIY!!! Silver blear suddenly glomps my computer. ECK! Meechee Grins a toothy smile. HWIY PEOPLE! She waves at the screen.... Wheeeeere is Flower-chan? Uuuuuuuhhhhhh............


	3. Chapter 3

HI PEOPLE! I DIDN'T GET TORN AWAY FROM SOCIETY AND USED IN GOVERNMENT RUN EXPERIMENTATION!!!! YAY!

The rain fell like a curtain full of sorrow that was to unabatedly come. Ichigo looked up sadly, something was going to happen, something bad. He could just feel it. It hurt so bad knowing that she was gone...

He stared up at the pine ceiling. That could not be the one... It seemed such a long time ago. So head strong... Like himself when he was a small child, as he grew it left him though, his eyes where so sad, angry. The noble man smiled. He had his grandmother's eyes. Beautiful caramel brown eyes. Rare in the noble lines of the Kuchiki. He looked very much like his mother to... The black haired man sighed. Such a beautiful woman. It was such a foolish mistake. He, sets the day the child had been birthed, had regretted ever meeting the women though. He felt so much regret and sorrow. He should of taken him before it was to late. If he had done what his instincts had told him to do, to take the child, to take his son, the day that he was born, but he didn't take him. Know that he saw him again he felt like his heart was slowly being torn from his chest. He wasn't sere that he could take much more of this sorrow. he would have had a toddler running around Kuchiki manner... Terrifying and keeping him busy. He ached just thinking about it!

"My son, my poor Ichigo....." the noble whispered. A single tear trickled down his somewhat feminine looking handsome face.

"Don't worry though. I promise that we will be together soon. I will make sere of it." Byakuya murmured possessively. I'm going to have my toddler running around and I am never going to let you go again. Byakuya didn't mind what he had to do to get what B-E-L-O-N-G-E-D to him! He would make his mischief orange haired angel's death as quick and painless as possible.

Byakuya jerked painfully when a voice tore him from his questionable sane plotting.

Caption Kuchiki you are needed right away! It has been reported that a orange haired Riyok(?) is heading this way! The short brown haired man, that Byakuya had no idea what so ever who he was, said between gasps of breath.

The long haired caption gave the man the coldest, cruelest, looks in his arsenal. "Thank you" the black haired man said cold and clipped.

Ichigo. His heart felt as if it had been twisted painfully in his chest. Why? Why do you have to do this to me?

He had to get to him, he just had to! He was his. He didn't want him to be killed! Not by someone else... It had to be him or it wouldn't work.

We will be together soon, Ichigo.....

Byakuya put on his 6 division caption's jacket and walked out of the front gates of the Kuchkiki manner, dramatically.

Yaya, this is probably the only entry that your going to see for a very long time for this story. Sorry just found my computer that my granny said she had put in her safe! I was looking for a note book that I was going to finish a drawing that I made in it. So yaya...... Please review. I really am sorry for the readers that actually read the footers, I happen to care about them, but, I read them. If I angered people not my fault! Hay, at least I managed to update! I even added some insanity! I always knew that guy wasn't right! Way to quit! Don't they say that the quit ones are the ones to watch? Well, now you know how they think so you can make the decision for yourself! Love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

HI I'M BACK PEOPLE!!!! WHOOOOP!!!

Yazziyou: Glaring jealously at everyone. Raises his left hand dramatically, finger extended.

He said quietly. Red-black energy quickly built up at the tip of his finger.

Me: SHRIEK!!! OMG! Yazzi STOP! NOW!!!

Yazziyou: Starts laughing hysterically!

Neena: WHAT'S ALL OF THA COMMOTION!

O, MY, FUCKING, GOD!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! JUMPS UP AND PREFORMS HER TRADEMARK FACE PLANT KICK!!! FUCKING MORON WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! Grabs him by the ear and drags him away.

Yazziyou: OWWW! T-T

Me: Uhhhhh?

**At that cliff thingy that Byakuya and he, fought on in the Bleach series**

Byakuya's POV

Ich-Ichigo. I was standing face to face with- with my son. Finally.

WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO YOUR OWN SISTER!!! I WOULD DIE TO PROTECT MY FAMILY!

My heart hurt when he said that, I was his family...

Didn't he understand she didn't matter. She wasn't worth anything to me! She had never been worth anything to me! I had only followed the wishes of my wife, who I would of done anything for, even though deep down, I knew didn't truly love me. But I did it because I loved her and for some strange reason I though even though she was dead that she might love me even just a little bit if I did as she wished and adopted the girl, now she was simple in the way of getting something that I care even more about.

Please stop looking at me like that! I hurt so bad when you look at me like that!

"Please why can't you love me?" I mermored only loud enough for my ears alone.

**NORMAL POV**

"I can not let you go any farther."

"Than I while have to knock you on your ass, won't I!?" Ichigo snarled.

_Please don't make me do this Ichigo._

Ichigo almost immediately used his Bankai. Byakuya was astonished! How? How could the boy do that in such a short time span?

He was so fast! Byakuya actually had to guide his sword with his hand.

WHEN ICHIGO IS ABOUT TO PASS OUT

"Ha HA HAHAHAAAAA!!!!"

"A. ICHIGO! YOU KNOW, YA Pathetic! YOU CRACKED EVERY BONE IN YA BODY YA MORON!!! HAA HA HAHAHAAAHA MHAAAA!!! I'LL SHOW YA HOW IT'S DONE!!!!"

The orange haired boy slowly lifted his head.

Byakuya gasped barely able to breath! Gold and black eyes looked back with sick amusement, his eyes intelligent, predatory, a part of him begged for him to leave while he could! But, the other calmly broke the weaker counter parts neck. He, once again, having his normal blank, bored, argent, acting composer.

"What are you?"

A mask started to slowly slither down the left side of Ichigo's face.

"WHAT AM I? I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM AN I DON'T CARE!!!"

Suddenly the thing disappeared! Byakuya desperately looked around.

A sharp pain spread throughout his back.

Once the fight was done they were both almost dead! Ichigo was still standing though.

Byakuya's heart felt like it was set on fire than tossed in a vat of boiling acid! He had last to his own child, he couldn't have what had meant the world to him..... He smiled discreetly. Later, later my beloved angel, if necessary I will get ride of what is so precise to you.

Yaya, not great. But, I was in one of those moods. Yes, Byakuya is becoming a phyco! We all know even in the show there is some type of screw loss in that guys head! Well I will try to update soon, great thing for you guys is that I am on Christmas vacation! I'm also thinking about starting on a new story, so, it doesn't mean that I will but, if you guys want you can start sending story suggestions requests, remember though that I might, not a done deal. But, I think besides the current new idea I have it would be useful my email is on my page and I don't know how you get that kind of stuff on the sight so this is the only why that I could think of getting your requests. Remember I am thinking about making a new story, not 100% sure if I want to yet though. Working on several stories on helps me think of new ideas for all of my stories. Well thank and review!^-^


	5. Chapter 5

** Hi, I haven't been on for a long time. One, is because I have been in trouble and Two, is because I haven't really been wanting to be on my computer for a long time. I also haven't had much inspiration for this story. I hope you like this chapter. I am sorry that this Chapter is so short it felt right were I left it though.**

**Yazziyou: "Boo!"**

**Me: "Shut up!"**

**Shirogetsu: "Booo! Your writeing sucks! Boo!"**

**Me: Kick him in the face. **

**Shirogetsu: "Ow, What the hell, bitch?" Holds his bleeding nose. "Bo-"**

**Me: Scary look on my face. "Boo, one more time. I dare you!"**

**Shirogetsu: Backs up a little, "Your crazy, crazy I say!"**

**Yazziyou: Not paying attention to what I said. Cups his hands around his mouth,"Boo!" **

**Shirogetsu: Stares at him.**

**Me: Throws Yazziyou in a pit of female fans.**

**Yazziyou: Shrieks and tries to escape with no luck. **

**Shirogetsu: "I don't know if I should be laughing my ass of at him or trying to save him..." Points at him and starts to laugh.**

Byakuya sat at his desk waiting for inspiration that he knew wasn't going to come any time soon. Lately he was simply unable to focus on anything for any period of time besides Ichigo. He constantly found himself plotting how to get him, to keep him and be the only one that he cared about.

It was very frustrating and he constantly felt like ripping his hair out. It did not help him that his lieutenant, Renji was constantly pestering him and trying to get him to take a break when it was completely unnecessary. He wasn't doing anything pertaining to work.

Byakuya sighed and rested his head in his palm. What was he going to do? What could he do? Byakuya for once in his life was not sure of anything that he was doing. Suddenly it hit him! He smiled a little as he formed his 'fool prof' plan.

**Ichigo's house**

Ichigo was home alone as he was not home when his father had the great idea of taking his sisters on a camping trip, which he thanked what ever the hell was up there watching out for him for.

Ichigo walked down stairs, pajama pants hanging low on his waist. Itching his unruly head of hair and yawned. One thing he did miss was the fact that Yuzu was the only person that was any good at cooking in the family, well at least he didn't have things spontaneously combusted anytime he tried to cook like his dad...

"humm, what the hell can I scrounge up?" Ichigo looked through every cabinet, nothing. He then opened up the refrigerator, an eyebrow ruse at the sight. A single box of cereal, captain crunch? And a single carton of milk was all that was in the refrigerator. He snorted, removing both the box and the milk and walked over to the cabinet that held only a plate, a bowl, and a cup. He sat the cereal on the counter and the milk before grabbing the bowl and cup.

Ichigo poured the stale cereal, which had a note in it that he pick out of the bowl, and the milk into the bowl he then grabbed a spoon. He went to fill up the cup and ended up screaming, a manly scream(wink wink) because of a little fuzzy, unwanted friend happened to end up running onto his arm to escape the running water destroying its dusty webbed home. After his traumatic ordeal was over he sat down, without his water, and just as his spoon touched his lips there was a knock at his door.

"ERRR! What the hell can I get any peace?" Ichigo stomped over to the door and tore it open. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He roared through gritted teeth. The short brown haired man stumbled a little before speaking. "Uhhh, s-sir, Rukia-s-sama wants to-to see you.."

"what, really?" Ichigo said sounding a little surprised, an apologetic look on his face. "Yes, sir." The man said fidgeting a little. "Uh, well thank and umm, sorry for yelling at you..." Ichigo said sounding slightly ashamed. The man's face lit up, "O, it is very fine sir!" "Uh, I'll go get dressed you can wait for me at the table." Ichigo pointed at the table and allowed the man into his house. "Thank you sir!" The man said and bowed.

**In Soul Society**

"Thanks again!" Ichigo walked into the Kuchki manner.

Byakuya smirked, he was here. His baby was here.

**Yup a cliff hanger. I know that it probably annoys everyone but it felt right to stop there. What will happen? Is Ichigo's family really on a camping trip? And did Rukia really invite Ichigo over? Well I guess you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out won't you?**

**Thanks and please review, Also Please vote on my poll to tell me what story you would like me to update.**


	6. Warning Pink Chappys and idiot Isshin

As I said in my other story, Grimmjow's Cub. I am working on revisions for all of my longer stories. I may revise my two one shots. I am going to update my stories much more now, it helps that I now have loads of inspiration now and I can actually get on the internet now. My other computer's internet wasn't working so I could not update and I lost almost all of my desire to write because of my inability to update unless I was at a friends house.

I am glad that I got a new computer for my birthday, it is awesome and it has great specs compared to the other computers in the house, it is a great computer anyway. I am also really glad because my grandma got it for me even though it made her practically broke, she is such a good grandma... Anyway I can update more frequently and I am very happy about it and my granny's kindness.

**My profile picture is a very crappy twenty-five minute drawing of Shirogetsu, and when I say twenty-five minutes I mean I did everything in about twenty-five, I drew it and I know it isn't that great but you get the basic picture of how he looks.**

Shirogetsu: Scratches head. "Ok, weird..."

Me: "Yup, no idea where this came from..."

Byakuya: Walks into room. "I better have my son or I shall kill you." walks out of room.

Me: o_O "Wow, uh..."

Shirogetsu: " Don't know how I should react to that..." Stand there.. "Wait he can't kill you cuz your my friend, and sort of my Reaper, Gerrr NO YOU WON'T I WON'T LET YOU!" Shirogetsu pulls out a bathtub rubber ducky. "Isn't that right Ducky." he says starts to squeak Ducky. "That's right."

Me: Twitch and look humiliated. Face palm myself. "Just-just read the story, and please review."

Shirogetsu: "Well that's just rude, I don't think I want to talk to you anymore." Squeak the rubber duck again with a angry look on his face."

**Chapter Start**

"Oh, hi Ichigo!" Rukia said. Ichigo could feel excitement roll off of her in waves as she bounced back and forth on her feet.

"Uh, what has you so worked up?" Ichigo said, watching her with a suspiciose look.

"Oh, weeeeeellll... BIG BROTHER IS LETTING A FRIEND STAY OVER AND SUGGESTED THAT YOU STAY! ISN'T IT GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUUUUUUUNNN!" She all but screamed her delight.

"Uh, Rukia, why would your brother suggest that?" Ichigo said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"What do you mean? I mean, why wouldn't he? It's not like your into girls or anything, right?" She said.

Ichigo spat his tea all over Rukia, coughing and sputtering in denial.

"EWWW, Ichigo! I just got this Kimono... Sigh*," She said trying to rub the tea stain from it before giving up and grinned suggestively, "At least I got to see that look on your face!" Rukia said, laughing so hard tears began to pore from her merthful eyes. "I'm going to Giggle* remember this for the rest of my-my Laugh* LIFE!" She said.

Ichigo blushed, he was tomato red from the very tips of his ears down to the tips of his toes. "How?" He stuttered out.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Really Ichigo, it's as plain as day!"

"I-it is?" He said, a panicked note hitched in his throat.

"OF COURSE IT IS! I mean reeeeal Ichigo! You have at least 10 girls with huge ass boobs and pretty nice looking bodies after you like mad women and your always like," She made a dramatic serious face, "No, I'm sorry, but we can only be friends." Rukia said in a deep silly voice.

Ichigo burst out laughing, "I do NOT sound like that!"

Rukia giggled, "Yes you do!"

Ichigo pouted and crossed his arms.

"Oh, don't be like that Ichigo" She said in a teasing tone.

"Aaanyway, I'M SO EXCITED! WE CAN STAY UP LATE AND PLAY GAMES!" Rukia squealed, "WE CAN TALK ABOUT BOOOYS! I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS KIND OF THING! Squeal* I'VE NEVER HAD A REAL SLEEP OVER BEFORE!" She said fidgeting.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said.

"YAYA? DO YOU WANT to tell me your INNERRRR MOST SECRETTTS?" She said, squealing again.

"Uh, noooooo..." He said with an annoyed look.

"Ohww"

"Sigh* what I was going to say was that I wish you would of given me some notice so I could of packed some stuff."

"Thaaaat's why I didn't tell you! Your wardrobe is atrocious! We defiantly need to go clothes shopping!" She said in a 'and that's final' tone, Ichigo hated that tone.

"Fiiiine." He said. He knew that it would be no use resisting so he agreed. He really did need some clothes that suited him better anyway.

"Oh, and before you say anything aaaabout toothbrushes, I GOT US MATCHING ONES SEEEEE!" Rukia pulled two toothbrushes out of seemingly no where, "ARN'T THEY GREEEAT! YOU HAVE NOOO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET THEEESE!" Rukia said, lovingly nuzzling her toothbrush. They were bright pink and of course, chappy bunny shaped.

Ichigo twitched, "I am not using that."

"Of course you are, I knew that you would love them! Now this ones yours, I named her little miss Pinky poo and mine's name is Tojo the EVILLL, HAHAHA!"

"Uh,... give me a second... To absorb this." He continued for several minutes to stare at Rukia.

"Alright, why the hell do I get a toothbrush in the shape of a rabbit, that is pink, named, ewh, Little Miss Pinky Poo and you get one named Tojo the Evil?"

Well because Little Miss Pinky Poo is adorable and Tojo the EEEEEVILLLLL, Looks all manly and stuff!" She said in a defensive tone.

An angry tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead. "They look exactly the same, if I'm going to have one of those stupid toothbrushes than I want Tojo!" He said.

"You can't have Tojo the EEEEVILL!" She shrieked in horror.

"Than I'm renaming Little Miss Pinky Poo!"

"You can't rename her! She'll get confuse!" She wailed.

"She's a toothbrush!" He yelled.

"Don't listen to him he's just a big meany Little Miss Pinky Poo!" She said using her fingers to cover the toothbrushes tiny ears.

"Rukia, what in the world are you doing?" A voice cold and aloof said behind her.

She and Ichigo both squeaked. "Oh, um, big brother I didn't know you were there. Ichigo and I were just jo-joking around." She said, nerves eating at her gut.

"I see" He said, subtle eying Ichigo. It was easier than he would have thought to trick his 'sister' into inviting his precise perfect Ichigo over, this would make things so much easier for Byakuya in the long run. If she go in the way it wouldn't be hard at all to cover up murdering her, his family was well adapt at such things.

**Where Isshin and the Girls Are**

"ERRRR, REALLY DAD, CAMPING? I DON'T WANT TO CARRY ALL OF THIS STUFF!" Kirin said, struggling with the weight of the things she was forced to carry. "I MEAN WERE PRACTICELY CARRYING THE WHOLE FRIG'EN HOUSE! WHAT ABOUT ICHIGO YOU DIDN'T EVEN LEAVE HIM ANY FOOD!" She said.

Isshin waved her off. "Don't worry my beloved daughter, daddy left his beloved eldest daughter plenty of cereal to ration until we get home.

"WHAT HOW MUCH!" Kirin said in a panicky voice.

"I don't know I didn't look in the box." He said in a nonchalant tone.

"You're the worst parent ever." Kirin said with an annoyed tick throbbing on her forehead.

"MIZUKI, OUR DAUGHTER IS BEING SO MEAN TO DADDY!" Isshin wailed, tears dramatic poring down his face.

"Kirin, you shouldn't be so mean to dad." Yuzu said, in a slightly scolding tone.

"What ever I still think it's true." Kirin said cleaning dirt from her nails.

"MIZUKI, YUZU IS SUCH A LOVING DAUGHTER!" He said with his fist in the air.

Kirin rolled her eyes before she began walking with wobbly knees.

All three of them were carrying enormous loads. There was pots and pans, futons, even the bathroom rug. Practically everything a person could think of was there, at Isshin insistence of course.

"MY PERFECT DAUGHTERS! LOOK WHAT I'VE FOUND!" Isshin said while he put his bag down for a rest.

"What goat face?" Kirin said.

"Is it cool?" Yuzu said in her usual cheerful tone.

Yuzu practically frolicked over to where her father was yelling from and Kirin drug her feet with a forlorn/bored expression.

Isshin was standing with a large stick underneath a large hornet's nest.

"Uh, dad don't poke that." Kirin said, fearfully backing away.

"Don't you want honey in the morning?" Isshin said in a concentrated voice with his tongue hanging out.

"That's a hornet's nest." Kirin said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT MY ADOREBLE DAUGHTER, DADDY KNOWS WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT!" Isshin said, inching closer.

"NO YOU DON'T YOU IDIOT NOW STOP BEFORE THE ATTACK YOU!" Kirin said.

"Umm, yaya dad, I don't think those-those are bees... Uh, dad, please don't do this were rrrreeeeeeally far away from a hospital." Yuzu said.

"MY DAUGHTERS DADDY WILL GET YOU FOOD LIKE THE MAN ON THE TELEVISION!" Isshin said before lunging forward with his stick.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Both Yuzu and Kirin screamed

**Chapter End**

Will Ichigo except Little Miss Pinky Poo? Will Rukia force Ichigo to talk to her about who he likes? Will Byakuya kill Rukia and finally have his son and will Isshin poke the Hornet's Nest? Well I guess you will all just have to wait until the next chapter.

I hope you like it, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Yup awesome isn't it? I have a big time writing streak with this story now. Before I barely was able to write more than 700 words. I also think besides the fact that my writers block is gone I have became a beter writer and that helps a lot when you are trying to write. **

**Well vote on the poll, review, and enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

Byakuya sat subtly glaring and sneaking possessive adoring looks while he sat, drinking his mid day tea. He had insisted that Ichigo was to come sit with him. It was a 'peace' offering that Rukia so rudely barged in on.

Byakuya was going to put something in his Ichigo's tea so it would be a quick and easy killing and changing with a type of Kido he had learned from a very old book he had found in one of the ancient Kuchiki libraries. He hadn't got the chance to test it but he was certain that it would work, he didn't want to have to think about the alternative.

Byakuya could feel the cup creaking beneath his palms. The wrench was taking all of his Ichigo's attention away from him, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! How dare she take away their bonding time, didn't she understand how much more painful the process was going to be if they weren't at least on proper speaking terms? Did she want him to hurt? Rukia disgusted him, she was going to have to go, her betraying nature wouldn't do. It could put his Ichigo at risk.

Byakuya sat his cup down before he broke it and began to take deep cleansing breaths to calm his frayed nerves.

"You will take Little Miss Pinky Poo!" Rukia whispered and kicked Ichigo underneath the table.

Ichigo bared his teeth, looking furious. "I will NOT take Little Miss Pinky Poo!" He ferociously whispered back.

"Are you saying you would abandon her?" Rukia said in disbelief. A sudden vengeful look split across her face.

"It's a toothbrush..." Ichigo said with a little weirded out look on his face.

Rukia growled and kicked as hard as she could in the position she was in.

Instead of hitting Ichigo though she hit Byakuya, a little to close to his 'parts' if you know what I mean, for comfort.

Byakuya quickly turned to sneer at her, with a slight pained look. "Rukia!" He snapped.

"Ye-yes, haha" She said nervously giggling.

"You will be helping Abarai do the rest of his paper work." Byakuya said.

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL DOES SHE NEED TO DO THAT?" Ichigo said as he stood up fire in his eyes, the fire that that Byakuya loved so very much but wasn't very welcome in this instance. "SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO KICK YOU!" He said.

It made Byakuya even angrier that she wanted to injure his Angel. It strengthened his resolve in the fact she HAD to go, she was bad for his Ichigo.

"She will be doing as I say, isn't that right Rukia?" Byakuya said picking up his cup and taking a sip of his luke warm tea with calm closed eyes.

"Hai, Big brother..." She said with down cast eyes.

"Once you and Abarai get done you shall be able to see Kurosaki again." He said with a wave of his hand.

"REALLY?" She said happily jumping up and down.

"Hai"

"THANK YOU BIG BROTHER!" Rukia said before running off.

"Kurosaki, do sit down." Byakuya said in a bored tone.

Ichigo blushed and sat. "I am sorry for my outburst."

"I except your apology. It seems you are maturing." Byakuya said in a slightly praising tone.

"I'll take that as a complement, I think..?" Ichigo said, looking both please and embarrassed.

Byakuya simply hummed and pored Ichigo some more tea. Which he excepted.

They both sat in silence. Ichigo fidgeted underneath Byakuya's piercing gaze.

A servant broke the silence when he swiftly moved over to Byakuya and whispered in his ear. Ichigo rouse an eyebrow at that.

"I see, " Byakuya said finally lifting his gaze, "They may join us."

A click of a Shoji door could be heard and the soft thump of feet.

A tall black haired man regally walked to the table. His face was filled with a gentle smile as he looked down at Ichigo. A young boy that looked to be about four or five years old trailed after him with a cheerful look of wonder at the many flowers surrounding the covered varnished path.

"Satoru, you are looking well." Byakuya said with a jester to sit.

Satoru took the invitation, glancing at the young boy when he heard a loud thump, he rolled his eyes when he saw him playing with a frog laying on his stomach. "I am doing quite well, Byakuya-sama." He said in a pleasant voice. " Oh, Byakuya-sama can you please tell me who this is?"

"Yes who rude of me, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute."

"Oh, I see!" Satoru said and turned to Ichigo, "As you heard my name is Satoru, I am a distant cousin of Byakuya-sama." He said with a kind smile.

"Uh, o-ok?" Ichigo said feeling uncomfortable. He felt like he was intruding on a conversation not meant for his ears.

"Kurosaki, can you please leave us for a few minutes." Byakuya said in a stern 'this is not an option' voice.

"Of course!" Ichigo said practically running away.

Ichigo frowned when he realized that the kid that was sitting where he was standing was gone he began to look for him afraid that he had maybe ran off.

"Hay, kid, kid?" He yelled.

He turned to look in another direction when the kid appeared right in front of him. He yelped and held his chest in fright.

"What the HELL kid you just scared the shit out of me?"

"Oh, I'm saw'y I'z didn't mean too! You can pway wif my fwog if you want!" The boy said holding up the big fat bullfrog.

"Uh, no thanks..." Ichigo said gentle pushing the squirming frog back at the child "you keep it."

"Umm, ok! Do youz wants to pway with me? Pweeeease!" He said with adorable puppy eyes.

"Alright, first though what's your name?" Ichigo said leaning down so he could look at the boy properly.

"Me? Mines name is Masumi! What's your name?" He said with sweet playful eyes.

"Oh, my name is Ichigo!" He said with a smile.

Masumi giggled, "That's a cwute name, daddy sways that means stwabwerry."

Ichigo twitched, "IT DOES NOOOT MEAN STREWBERRY! IT MEANS NUMBER ONE GUARDIAN!" He said puffing out his chest.

"Nop, nop, daddy said means stwabwerry." Masumi said playfully.

Ichigo crossed his arms, "What ever."

Masumi suddenly hugged Ichigo. "When, I'm older I'm ganna make youz my wife!" He said in a suprisingly serious voice.

"WHA! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME YOUR WIFE, I'M A GUY AND YOUR LIKE, FIVE!" Ichigo said flayling his arms and leaning out of Masumi's touch.

Masumi's grip tightened, "NO, YOUS IS MINES, YOUS IS GANNA BE MINES WIFE AND I'Z IS 15 NOT 5 I'Z IS NOT A BABY!" He said, with angry tears. His body language was verging on a temper tantrum.

"Masumi, I can't be your wife, guy's don't get married and I'll be to old." Ichigo said as gently as he could.

"Uncle is! An you isn's going to be to owld! Owlder people age waaay swower dan' kids." Masumi said an angry hurt look spread across his face. "Why don'ts yous wants be mines wife?" He said starting to sob and ran away.

"I'm telling my daddy!" He sobbed out, Ichigo running after him. "FINE I'LL BE YOUR WIFE, ALRIGHT!" He said, humoring the kid, he hated tears and he was to embarrassed to let anyone know what the kid was saying. He was wondering if this was going to catch up with him later something said it would, he didn't really know how though... The feeling must have just been brought on by paranoia.

**Where Ichigo's 'dad' and sisters are**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! The girls screamed running away before the Hornets noticed them too.

"YOU MORRRRRROOOON!" Kirin screamed while she was running as fast as she could dragging Yuzu with her.

"What about dad! I don't want him to get hurt!" She said tearfully.

"WELL THEN HE SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO US NOW RUUUUNNNN!"

Isshin was screaming and running around like his ass got set on fire. "MIZUKI! DADDY DOSEN'T KNOW WHAT WENT WRONG! WHY DIDN'T THE BEATING IT WITH A STICK MAKE THEM ALL LEAVE?" He screamed running away from the swarm of angry hornets chasing him.

**Chapter End/ Important stuff like on other stories is underlined**

Will Isshin end up in the hospital? Will Ichigo be Masumi's wife? Will we find out who he has a crush on and what are Satoru and Byakuya talking about? I guess your going to have to wait for the next Chapter to answer your question.

**I have a poll up for this story it is important that you all vote on it it is for who Ichigo should have a crush on, who ever is in the top 3-5 voted for is going to be on a different poll for who Ichigo should be with. I am thinking about getting him turned into a kid soon, it wouldn't really matter with the pairing though because pretty much everyone is a Soul Reaper, except Chad, who I could figure out a way to be able to be with Ichigo, and Grimmjow but he would be fine to because I don't think he can age. The Soul Reapers age so slowly that it wouldn't matter for them ether. **

**Vote Please, would be helpful for anonymous people who want to tell me who they think I should have paired with Ichigo and if you think I should do a certain thing or something of the sort.**


	8. Byakuya's crossdressing mind

**Here is My new chapter Please review and read the stuff after the chapter, Please It is important!**

**Chapter 8**

"So, what is on your mind Byakuya-Sama?" Satoru said. He calmly sipped his tea as he looked at the conflicted man curiously.

"I-I am in need of your assistance..." Byakuya said looking into his cup of dark brownish-green liquid.

"Byakuya-Sama? What is wrong?" Satoru said in concern. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Of course."

Satoru frowned, he had a strange feeling in his gut.

Byakuya searched for Ichigo's Raishi satisfied that Ichigo wasn't anywhere close enough to hear what he was about to ask his cousin who was also his closest friend to do for him. Satoru was the only one that he could think of that was trustworthy enough to allow such an important task. Byakuya also knew that he wasn't going to question something like that to much ether, he had made up his mind he was the only one for the job."Can you do something for me?"

"Of course!" Satoru said hands shaking. "Byakuya-Sama is something bothering you?"

Byakuya removed a fairly new looking scroll from his sleeve. "Can you please get me these things? Please it is important." He handed the cylinder over to the curious man.

Satoru nodded after looking at it in interest. He wanted to know why Byakuya needed such strange and rare ingredients but knew not to ask. He frowned several of the ingredients would be very difficult to get a hold of but he wouldn't let his Lord down. He smiled, "Of course, I will find a way to get everything to you. Do you really need this much though?"

"Yes, it is imperative that I get them as quickly as you possible can." Byakuya said with strength in his voice.

Satoru bowed his head in understanding. "Yes, Byakuya-Sama!" He said.

Byakuya watched a large fat bullfrog splash into one of the ponds surrounding the gazebo like structure in the middle of his gardens. He mind quickly flashed to Masumi. He would make a good husband for his very hotheaded but defiantly submissive son.

He blushed when his mind suddenly gave him a picture of Ichigo being in a beautiful dark blue woman's Kimono covered in pink flower blossoms and peddles flowing across the long elegant sleeves with his mother's Sakura hair pins in his hair. Ichigo was smiling sheepishly and blushing. He looked like a princess a perfect princess. That thought made him have to hide his face with his hair he could feel his blush burning his face.

Yes, Masumi would make a fine husband once he had a chance to mature. Ichigo and Masumi would also be of similar ages so they would be able to get more accustom of the idea. What if Ichigo didn't end up wanting Masumi though? It was a slim chance, maybe a time limit if his son didn't want Masumi? Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment. Ichigo was a little over 15 ½ at the moment Masumi was a few months older.

An idea came to him, if Ichigo wasn't purposed to by his 115 birthday(15 birthday) than he would marry Masumi and only others form his clan and the high ranking officers of soul society, some of the lieutenant and all but Mayuri, Kenpachi, Yamamoto, and the female captains were allowed to woo him. It wasn't well known but in the noble lines there were the occasional individual that was blessed with a womb. He had a strong feeling that his son did if so his child was more of a princess than his son would have liked to admit.

He forced down a laugh that threatened to bubble from his throat. He couldn't help but think of how hilarious Ichigo's reaction to both being forced into female garb being called a princess and then being told he was able to bare children. He had to cover his mouth when he imagined how Ichigo would react if he told him that he was his son or if he hadn't said a thing about than through it at him by telling him instead of him being able to bare children that he was able to bare him grandchildren. He would probable have a heart attack.

"Byaku-Byakuya-Sama? Are you well do you need a healer?" Satoru said and leaned over the table.

Byakuya quickly looked up composing himself before doing so. "I am fine. You should not worry about me."

"Well you don't take very good care of yourself." Satoru said.

Little patters of feet thumped on the polished wood through the garden to the two males before Byakuya could say anymore.

"Daddy, Daddy! I'z is going to havez a wife!" Masumi said with a gleeful squeal.

"A-a wife?" Satoru said in confusion.

"Umhum, I'z is goingz to marry my pwetty Ichi-go when I'z is older daddy!" Masumi said in excitement.

"That's nice." Satoru said patting his son on the head.

"Isn't he goingz to be the pwettyest wife ever!" Masumi said proudly.

Byakuya brought his cup up to his lips to hid his smile. "Of course he will be." He said forcing his amusement out of his voice. He was glad that Masumi was so taken with his son now he just needed to use the Kido on Ichigo and hopefully he would be just as taken as Masumi was with him. If he wasn't they both had plenty of time for that to happen. He would much rather have his son married to someone of at least similar status to himself.

"Yes, of course he will make a perfect bride." Satoru said in a placating tone of voice.

"Damn, it where the hell- There you are!" Ichigo said looking worried and angry. He stomped up to them and flopped down muttering to himself. Masumi grinned, "Ichigo! There youz is! I'z just told daddy that's youz is goingz to be my wife! Daddy said youz would be pwerfect!" He said ecclesiastically.

Ichigo sputtered and blushed a violent redish-purple color. "WHAT! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"Youz is so cwute." Masumi gushed adoringly.

Ichigo twitched and slammed his hands on the table. "I'M NOT CUTE!"

Instead of the desired affect of frightening the child he just giggled and blushed. "Ichigo havez a cwute twemper!" Masumi shrieked and ponced on him. "Ichigo is so adorwable." he said affectionately.

Satoru snickered, "It looks like my son has taken quite the liking to you."

"Yaya, well he can start disliking me now if he knows what's good for him." Ichigo said still blushing.

Byakuya watched Masumi cling to Ichigo when he attempted to remove the child from his lap over a last minute paper that needed to be signed. "I don't think he really cares Kurosaki. After all he is going to he your husband." He said.

Ichigo gave up and glared daggers at Byakuya.

"Masumi, we need to get going." Satoru said, he needed to get his errands done soon and Masumi looked ready to go to sleep.

"Wha, no I'z don' want to goz!" he said.

"We will see him in a few days I promise."

"Re'really?" Masumi said tearfully.

Satoru nodded. "Of course."

"Ok daddy!" Masumi said sadly. He smiled up at Ichigo and hugged him. "Bye my pwetty Ichigo." he said before getting up to follow his father.

"Yaya, what ever." Ichigo said waving the boy off with a small grin. "See ya next time I guess."

"YAY! BYE BYE!" Masumi said before running off to the open soji door.

Once they had left Byakuya faced Ichigo. "Kurosaki would you like to join me on a walk?"

Ichigo looked at him suspiciously but said, "Yaya, there isn't anything else to do until Rukia gets back. Anyway I could use the stretch." He said, stretching his arms above his head and sighed when they popped.

Byakuya nodded. "I was also wondering your measurements. May I get you measured for clothing?"

Ichigo let out a huge gust of air. "Why the hell are you and Rukia worried about what I wear! Damn, why the hell can't you guys worry about your own self's for once. I don't need any new cloths!" He said exasperated.

Byakuya frowned, "You _will_ be getting new clothing for when you are here. It is a requirement if you wish to stay and see my sister." He said.

"WHAT, really? That's a stupid ass rule!" Ichigo said clenching his hands like he would like to throttle the other man as they walked.

"But it is a rule... and you said that my sister was going to take you, do you not think that this would be easier and less time consuming."

Ichigo blushed and flinched at the thought of being forced by Rukia to go and get clothing and then thought of how it would be with Byakuya and immediately agreed to go with him, no way would he go with Rukia.

Byakuya looked away and smiled. How would he react to what he was going to wear?

Rukia

She wiped her forehead. "Finally all done! Now Ichigo and I can go and get new cloths!" She said rubbing her hands together in an almost evil looking way.

A crash could be heard next to her, "Way, wah?" Renji said sleepily looking around, "Where's the fire?"

Rukia face palmed herself. "Go back to sleep Renji."

"Um, K" He said and layed his head back down.

"YES NOW WE CAN HAVE GIRL TIME!" Rukia said jumping foot to foot gleefully. Before sprinting out of the room to find her favorite 'gal' pal. "He is going to tell me who he likes!" She said, determined.

**Chapter 8 End (Bold underline means it's important)**

Why does Byakuya need his cousin to get him those ingredients? Did Isshin make it to the hospital? What will Byakuya force Ichigo to wear and will Rukia finally force Ichigo to tell her who he likes? Well you will have to what for the next chapter of What! I Can't be! Before you know!

**Ok, I said that this chapter would have Ichigo telling who he has a crush or crushes on but there are to many ties to do so. Please vote on my poll for Ichigo's crush I need 3 to 5 more votes to start the next part of my story and poll.**

**I also think it would be great if someone made a pic of Ichigo in the female Kimono I mentioned and with the hair clips and maybe Byakuya behind him or of the person that you think he should be with. Or maybe with what you think Masumi will look like when he is older.**

**Please vote and review! Please, Please Vote and Review! I like writing this story but I can't continue if I don't know who you guys think Ichigo should like. Also, I am planing on Ichigo being turned into a child soon so I need your guys-es help!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Meet Byakuya's Uncle, the tailor

**New chapter up it is the longest that I have written for any of my stories for this site so I am pretty proud of that. I really hope you guys like it and I would love if you guys reviewed!**

**Chapter 10 Start**

Ichigo felt like he probably would have had a better time doing all of the boring annoying shit with Rukia than with her stick in the ass brother. Ichigo was glad that he hadn't caught his fancy for a long time, what had been he thinking? A crush on that bastard, good riddance! The very idea of it made him grimace. He just couldn't get what he had seen...

Byakuya kept glancing at Ichigo's face attempting to read it. He was confused when a nauseous look filled in his face. "Are you alright, Kurosaki?" He asked.

Ichigo shook the thought from his mind to give Byakuya his attention. "Oh, uh, yaya!" He said and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Just thinking!"

Byakuya nodded, he forced down the affectionate smile that wished to pass over his face. "I see... Where do you wish to go now? We still must get you fitted for proper clothing.." He said before starring at Ichigo's clothing without hiding his distaste for the atrocious human, peasant clothing that his perfect bearer son was wearing. Byakuya hated them, they weren't that of someone of his Angel's statues should have had. It would also be much easier for his beloved son to find someone that at least wouldn't shame their family if he wore something that truly suited him and show off his son's true beauty.

"Uhhh, can we just do this later?" Ichigo asked looking exasperated.

Byakuya nearly snorted. "Kurosaki have you just made me come all this way just so you could waste my time?" He said.

Ichigo blushed crimson. "No, no I just... We should just get this over with I guess.." he said.

Byakuya simply nodded his head and took the lead walking past Ichigo in the direction of his tailor's shop. Only the best was going to be used for his son and this tailor was the best of course.

Byakuya was glad that he was having this time to spend with his son it would make it easier for the both of them when this sharad of Ichigo being the son of Isshin Kurosaki ended once and for all. He hoped that he was going to end up with the ingredients by the end of the next day, it would be Ichigo's birthday the day after and he wanted to have the chance to give Ichigo his birthday gift first. Byakuya's eyes flashed with excitement. It would be a nice gift to himself as well. He wondered if it would be a good idea to begin looking at and ordering children's cloths.. He did have some of Ichigo's old cloths with him so it wouldn't hurt. Byakuya decided with the smallest of smiles.

"We are here." Byakuya said and opened the shop's door. Ichigo nervously slipped past him into the tranquil building. It was light and airy, smelling of cherry blossoms. Ichigo sighed at the smell it was nice, like his tree in the park. He loved Sakura trees they were beautiful and smelled nice, they felt like home.

Ichigo smiled, "Smells nice!" He said, blushing. Ichigo hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"It does." Byakuya said in agreement, sounding dead serious.

Ichigo gave him an uncomfortable look and wondered farther into the light airy space after taking off his sandals at the door. "Wooowh, this placing is really nice!" Ichigo said appreciatively. It kind of reminded him of the room he stayed in at the Manor it smelled nice and was so bright! Ichigo smiled.

Byakuya lightly blushed for a few moments. He was glad that his son was so happy, such little things made his precious Angel so very happy and it made Byakuya's chest swell with joy as well. He enjoyed watching him being so care free. He didn't like when his son was so serious, it didn't suit him and it also made his vision of his lovely son in a lovely kimono grinning up at him with girlish glee all the more real and vivid. He was going to make a lovely spitfire bearer.

"So where is the store owner or whatever?" Ichigo said.

Byakuya frowned at his Angel's speaking skills, he would need to work on that. "Knock on the screen over there 1 time," he said pointing to a lovely rice paper changing screen with a Sakara tree on it with a phoenix like bird siting in its realistic branches, "and then you must ring that bell next to it five times." He said. Ichigo then did as he was told knocking 1 and ringing the bell 5 times. He was at first startled and jumped back with a squawk when he heard the bell. Ever ring of that bell sounded like a bird screaming in agony and grated at his ears. "What the hell is wrong with that thing?!" Ichigo said.

"It seems that you are thinking to hard about something that worries you." Byakuya said monotone. He didn't like how others always made him worried, it was bad for his health and he was a bearer he was as sensitive as any woman, well at least when his hormones finally kicked in he would. It was quit strange that they hadn't really. He should have been more feminine form birth. He wondered no, they wouldn't do that, would they... No, no, no! They would know the risks, how that could affect him. Byakuya closed his eyes while he waited. Monsters, they must have used that awful kido and prevented his body to be the why it was suppose to be. Did they know what damage that had probably done? Byakuya was even happier that he was going to finally have his Angel with him he would reveres what those terrible people did to him to his baby. That bell ring did indicate that his son was worried about something but it also indicated ill health as well.

After many minutes a hunched over elderly man came out from behind an enormous shoji door and walked over with stiff but graceful steps to the two. He smiled pleasantly and gave Byakuya a affectionate look.

"Oooh! Hello Byakuya I haven't seen you for a while! I thought you were mad at me? I was becoming so very sad without your face cheering me up!" The old man said in a lecturing tone.

Byakuya couldn't help but to smile a little. "I am very sorry Great Uncle. I have been very busy of late... I promise in the future that I shall visit more." He said and bowed his head apologeticly.

"WAIT? WHAT GREAT UNCLE? YOU HAVE AN UNCLE!" Ichigo said looking completely confused and bewildered.

Byakuya raised a slender eye brow at the reaction. "Of course. Why would you think that I have no other family?"

"But uh you Tailor?" Ichigo said.

"Yes my uncle is a tailor, the best of course. He is the head family's personal tailor actually." Byakuya said, sounding a little exasperated.

"Isn't he part of the head family to though?" Ichigo said pointing back and forth between the two repeatedly.

Byakuya nodded and before he could continue speaking he was interrupted.

"My best friend's the daughter of a tailor. She is absolutely lovely and even though the family didn't really approve we started a shop together, I saved every penny that I could because I didn't want to rely on my family for it. Both Ayako and I proved everyone wrong, we succeeded and became the best tailors in all of the districts!" The man said seeming to be lost in his memories. He was grinning and his voice proud.

Ichigo couldn't help but grin at the man, it wasn't really his type of dream, it was an odd one but the man kept fighting for what he believed he could do even though everyone doubted him and didn't approve of what he wanted to do and that little old man proved them all wrong and Ichigo could respect someone like that.

"After Grandfather had been so impressed with his conviction and skill that he made him our family's personal tailor and his family while be our personal tailors until the day that either our family or their family finally dies out which, there is almost no chance of that happening so we shall our cloths created in this noble establishment for the rest of time, like it should be." Byakuya said. Smiling a small sincere smile at his uncle. "Isn't that right Den-san?"

The elderly man smiled but instead of answering he turned to Ichigo. "And what is your name?" He said.

Something felt wrong in Ichigo's gut but he didn't know what... He forced the feeling down there wasn't anything strange about the little man with honey colored eyes. "Uh, Ichigo...Kurosaki." He said sounding uncomfortable.

The man nodded. "Kurosaki, Ichigo... I see! Well it is very nice to meet you! I think I have the perfect design in mind for you." Den said and gently took a hold of Ichigo's arm into the back of the shop. Byakuya followed with an amused expression that only his uncle had seen.

**The Fitting Room**

When they walked in a plump giant of a woman rushed over to Byakuya with a smile wrinkled face.

"Oh, Byakuya dear! How are you? Where have you been all this time? Your poor uncles have been so worried about you!" She said but seemed to hold no anger in her voice.

Byakuya sighed, "As I said to uncle, I have been very busy."

The woman shook her head fondly. "Busy being a big boy! Just like Den's children being all grown up and starting families. At least they visit their daddy's though!"

"Daddy's?" Ichigo said sounding baffled.

Den made a dreamy noise. "Oh yes my beloved husband's name is Takeo, he was beyond handsome when he was your age. I really liked the bad boys you know!" He said with a hardy laugh, "He was great and he really has a way with words that just makes your heart melt!" He began to giggle in a way that reminded Ichigo of Urahara in one of his pevy mood, he frowned with a blush. Den continued, "It defiantly didn't hurt when I saw how BIG he was! He's hung like a horse you know! He really knows how to play me like an instrument in bed Giggle*" He said sounding like a crushing school girl.

Ichigo was beat red and gaping like a fish. He began to twitch and pointed at the elderly giggling man dramaticly. "WHAT THE HELL! W-WHY WOULD YOU THINK IT WAS APPROPRIATE TO TALK ABOUT ICKY OLD PEOPLE STUFF YOU CRAZY OLD PERVERT!"

Byakuya was a little disturbed but otherwise unfazed by his uncle's comments, he had heard such things plenty of times and had got use to it over the years. Even so his uncle was not going to be allowed to interact with his beloved son when he was young if he was going to bring such inappropriate things up around him. "Uncle can you continue this line of thought later on, after you have at least begun the fitting for Kurosaki-san."

The old man pouted, "But I was just getting to the good part!"

"Uh fitting please!" Ichigo said with a desperate pointing motion to a raised platform.

"Well alright, but I get to have him meet you when Byakuya has dinner with us next week." The man said with a decisive nod.

"Un-uncle I have not-"

"Takeo is really going to like you I think. Takumi and his sons will be coming and Akemi might.." The man scratched his head. It was surprisingly thick with hair and he actually looked more like a girl than a guy to Ichigo when he actually payed attention to his looks instead of his paying attention to his voice. Long white locks were tied up in a neat bun on top of the man's head.

Ichigo walked over to the platform and climbed on it. Everyone followed his pondering form. "So if your married to a guy than how to you have kids? I mean did you adopt or something?" Ichigo asked.

The elderly man looked completely confused, "What do you mean I had them! I would think it's obvious that I am a bearer... I mean, look at these sexy birthing hips! And I don't think I could have kept my youngest son if I adopted him, the little bugger was a monster from the time he was in the womb. He always got into EVERYTHING! Of course he would run off and become a weirdo scientist! He blew up things all of the time, terrified me!" The man said waving his hands around. "And how the hell wouldn't I know if they were my brats? I had them in me for ten months you know! It would be hard NOT to notice something like that hanging off your body. Never been so horny in my entire life when I was pregnant..." He sighed wistfully. "Those were some GOOOOODDDD times!" Den said his his hand on his hips and staring into space.

Ichigo blushed nearly purple and began to choke and sputter. "What! Don't tell me these things!" He squeaked and held his hands over his ears until he felt it was safe to remove them. "Lets just get this fitting thing over with." He stuttered out.

"But-"

"Den! Leave the poor boy alone!" The grayed plump lady said with a light shove to Den's shoulder.

He sighed and with a pout picked up a loosely made kimono pre-ordered by Byakuya and practically tackled Ichigo to strip him to his boxers.

"Your insane!" Ichigo hissed.

"You know, your a little hotty aren't you? I bet all of those sexy young'ens just love you! I was a hotty in my day to you know! Had all the guys just crawling all over me Giggle* I could teach you a thing or too!" The old man said as he began to pin the fabric.

"Squeak* I ewww, I can handle that my uhh self..." Ichigo said violet in color.

"Suit yourself." The old man said.

It had taken many hours to complete the fitting and Ichigo was more than glad when it was finally over. He didn't think that he could handle anymore of the strange perverted man's flashbacks or what ever they were. He was glad when the plump woman, who he found out was actually Ayako, would force the man back to the task at hand.

After the fitting Ichigo was waiting by the door for Byakuya. Byakuya gave the man the hand full of baby and toddler cloths that he had with a constricted throat. He didn't want to give them up.. He had had them for years it was as close as he had been able to get to his Angel for years, they had even smelled like him... Byakuya forced the feelings away and reminded himself that his beloved son would be completely his very soon and that his baby would need cloths his son would never go without.

"Can you please make something of this size with the other fabrics that I picked out. I wish it to suit a bearer." Byakuya said.

The elderly man nodded but didn't say anything else for several moments. "We should have that one that you wanted use to have as soon as possible done by at about 1:00 P.M if we work late."

"Good... Thank you Uncle I appreciate it."

The elderly man grinned, "He is going to look so sexy all the guys will be dieing to get in his pants!" Den said chuckling.

Byakuya blushed, "Uncle that is very inappropriate!"

"Ehhh, it isn't inappropriate when it's the truth!"

Byakuya shook his head. "I was quit happy to see you but I must get going, I have another visiting today."

"Alright but remember that your coming to dinner next week."

Byakuya nodded and left with Ichigo, Den sighed. "You better not be up to something to bad Byaku!"

**Back At the Manor**

"Your uncle is uh interesting?" Ichigo said looking a little green.

"He is... an odd man." Byakuya said with an awkward nod.

"Yaya... that's a nice way to put it I guess." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head.

A young woman ran up to the two and bowed. "Kuchiki-Sama a man is here for you, he said that it is very important!"

"Bring him in and send him to the garden."

She immediately ran off to let the man in.

Byakuya turned to Ichigo, "Please go and find my sister. I do not think that you would enjoy listening to business for it can be quit dull."

"Yaya, alright I have to bring all this stuff to the room anyway." Ichigo paused for a moment and nibbled his lip. "I kind of had a nice time today... Thanks" He said and rushed off to his rooms.

Byakuya couldn't help but smile and blush bright red. His chest swelled in happiness and his steeps became more like skips on his way to see Satoru because it couldn't have been anyone else.

As he came closer to the gazebo he forced himself to drop the smile but couldn't get rid of the spring in his step.

Satoru stood up the moment that he saw Byakuya. "Oh, Byakuya-Sama! How are you? Your face is a little red are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine. Now, did you get what I asked you too?" Byakuya said as he sat.

"Of course!" Satoru said and sat a large purse sized bag on the table with one of his gentle smiles.

Byakuya smiled a little as well. "Thank you. This is very important to me you have assisted me in something more important to me than.. than anything else."

Satoru nibbled his lip but refused to ask what he wanted to, it wasn't his place to do so he would just have to wait and see what this whole thing was about. "I-I am glad that I am the one who has brought you such happiness Byakuya-Sama."

**With Ichigo**

"Hay! where are you Rukia?" Ichigo said looking annoyed.

"My Ichigo! I'z missed youz!" Masumi wailed and tackled Ichigo to the ground.

"Cough* gag* awh, Why did you do that?" Ichigo whined

"I'z missed youz sooooo much Ichigo! I'z is so happy that I'z gets to see youz again! Can we go playz togetherz and-and go catch fwogys! I'z pickeded out what I'z wants youz'es Kimono to look likes when wez gets married! Do youz wants to see?" Masumi said bouncing with excitement. He stared up at Ichigo with puppy like eyes.

Ichigo go glared down at him. "How many times do I have to tell you kid? I'm not a woman and I'm not going to be your damn wife!" He twitched even more when all Masumi did was giggle in an adoring manner.

"Ichigo youz is so cwute!" Masumi said and hugged Ichigo again.

"Help me someone." Ichigo growled out, "Before I strangle this brat!"

"I finally found you asshole! I was getting worried about you you jerk." Rukia said stomping up to him and smacked him in the head with her sketchbook.

"Don't hit my Ichigo!" Masumi said sounding surprisingly scary.

"Okaaaaay?" Rukia said. She backed away a little. "So, uh are you going to tell me who you like or what?" She asked evilly.

**With The Girls and Their Idiot Family**

"Oh gods! What the hell should we do with the idiot?" Kirin said pulling on her hair hystaricly.

"Oh daddy! W-why didn't you li-listen to us!" Yuzu sobbed.

Isshin was laying on the ground slowly swelling up like a purply-red balloon. Ever once in a while he would twitch or moan in pain.

"Ki-Kirin I have an idea! We-we need to drop everything though, well we can keep the water an some of the food though! Now this is what we do. We tie dad up with the rope over there and then we'll put the rug under him. We'll then pull him with the rope until we get to the bottom of the mountain and then one of us is going to have to go get help!" Yuzu said with a dramatic nod.

"Errr, fine! I get to have revenge when he isn't dieing though." Kirin said and pulled up her sleeves. "And I get a new sleep over futon..."

Yuzu nodded, "I want him to buy some new pots and pans after this, the non-stick kind. But, we should really just worry about dad right now... Isn't that right dad?"

"Eweehh" Was the only response the girls got from their moronic father.

"Shut up moron!"

"Kirin don't be mean to dad! He was just trying to respond!"

**End Chapter 9**

**Will Ichigo tell Rukia his crush? Will Isshin survive? Well your just going to have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**Sorry that it took so long to update anything. I have been so busy with crazy family stuff and finals than I had to get adjusted to my new classes. By Friday everything should be completely sorted out, I hope but I now can type way more so be expecting my stories to be updated more often and I can now keep my promise about updating at least every two or three weeks. I will probably, ever once in a while, update once a week or so. I really am sorry it has just been so crazy with Mom's side of the family, so full of drama!**

**Please tell me what you think of the chapter I'm not so sure of it, I don't think it turned out very good.**

**Please review and I will try to update this story and the others as soon as possible. **

I can't update on Wednesday though I am going to be extremely busy, family matters, then but I promise to try to update tomorrow or Thursday. I have my writer's block completely gone right now so I am going to try to write write write!

**Vote on my poll and or put who you want Ichigo with, up to 2 people with him, on a review.**


End file.
